Snow White
by retardedanimefreak
Summary: Just the first story in the whole play... I so resent this....
1. Wafia Plays!

Yeah! Now because of ummmmmmmm how do I put this?? GREAT, KIND, AND LOVING friends that I have (WONYOUNG, MEAGAN) I was so totally not forced into writing this!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

BACKGROUND INFO!!!! My life's joy!!

Wonyoung decided to have this play thing where everyone (YES everyone, that includes YOU) takes part (oh the fun of it all). Basically, it's all these random stories that I just kind of screwed with, hope you can tell which is which because I don't!!!!!

**JOBS/ Character list:**

**Story 1: Snow White **

Snow White: Adrianne (I have no joy in this)

Prince: Belphagor

Dwarves: Rest of American Branch

Evil Queen: Jenny

Huntress: Nancy

Mirror: Meagan

**Story 2: This Korean Drama Scene that I got from my sister (don't ask, PLEASE)**

Girl: Cindi

Guy: Xanxus

**Story 3: Meagan the Little Mermaid (Thank you Hatsune Mix for existing!!)**

Ariel Rip off: Meagan (no duh)

Prince: Yamamoto

Twins: Wonyoung and Isabella

Random Friend: Jimmy

Bad dude whose status must be decided: Gokudera

Henchmen: Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa

INTERMISSION

**Story 4: Cinderella (Oh the fun)**

Cinderella rip off: Jenny

Princes: Dino, Hibari, and Basil.

Step Sisters: Wonyoung and Isabella

Step mom: Cindi

Dad: Xanxus

**Story 5: Sleeping Beauty (Cindi kind of wrote this…)**

Sleeping Princess: Cindi

Prince/ King: Xanxus

Evil Witch: Gock (my loving sister… LOVING YEAH RIGHT)

Green Witch/Fairy: Isabella

Blue Witch/Fairy: Wonyoung

Pink Witch/Fairy: ANDY

**Story 6: Alice in Wonderland**

Alice: Isabella

Queen of Hearts: Nancy

Catepillar: Adrianne (HOOKAH IS MINE!!)

Mad Hatter: Wonyoung

March Hare: Meagan

Dee and Dum: Hikaru and Kaoru (don't ask. Life becomes easier if you don't. Trust me)

Suits: Everyone we left out.

* * *

Now doesn't this seem like fun??!!

help...me...

^^ don't kill me wonyoung, meagan, and jenny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Snow White Or what's left of it

****

Here's the first story and a note to any disney fans, I AM SO TOTALLY NOT SCREWING UP MOST OF YOUR MOVIES!!! IT'S JUST YOU!!!

enjoy it, hate it, it's up to you~ (if you don't love it, then you will be killed in your sleep)

* * *

Snow White:

**Narrator**: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Switzerland, there lived a vain and selfish queen, commonly known as Jenny. She was evil to her core and had sent people to the hospital from when she was 5. She had a daughter who, in some really strange ways, was like her. NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!

**J**: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the evilest of them all?

**M**: Hang on a second…Can't breather (has asthma attack. Vikas and Wonyoung give her the inhaler. Vikas starts to get high off of it. Wonyoung smacks him hard) 'Kay, umm you, my queen, are the evilest in this universe and the next.

**J**: Great! Now get back to your room in that mirror. I don't need you. (looks out to see Adrianne playing her PSP on a bench in the courtyard) NANCY!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!!!

**N**: Yes?

**J**: Go kill Adrianne. She's pissing me off. And take a picture of the dead body while you're at it. OH!! And bring me her heart.

**N**: Yes!

**Narrator**: Nancy led Adrianne deep into the forest. Once at the clearing, she took out her bow and aimed it at Adrianne. Adrianne, however, was too busy playing her FRIGGING PSP TO NOTICE THAT SHE WAS A TARGET FOR AN ASSIANATION!!! **TURN AROUND BRIGHT EYES!!! **One hour later, and Nancy had not yet killed Adrianne. She realized that this idiot was too stupid AND BLIND to kill.

**N**: HEY!! Adrianne, can you like lay on the floor like your dead for about 2-3 minutes?

**A**: Okay. (plays dead)

**N**: (takes a bucket of blood that came from who knows where and dumped it on Adrianne. Takes picture and then takes a bucket of ICE COLD WATER and dumps that on Adrianne to clean her off. Points Adrianne to a general direction other than the way that they came and told her to never come back. Goes to Chinese supermarket and buys a live pig. HEY IT'S A SUPERMARKET!! Kills it and brings the poor pig's heart to Jenny)

**J**: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! That's just what you got for being a woman. (to the heart)

**N**: I'm just going to pretend that you aren't crazy…

* * *

**Narrator**: Adrianne, after losing her way TWICE by walking straight… Wait, how does-no I'm not going to ask… Anyway, she woke up in this really tiny hut. The first thing that any NORMAL person would do would be to go find out where the hell they were. Adrianne, however, LOOKS FOR HER FRIGGING PSP!!! After she was sure that it was in her pocket, she walked downstairs.

**A**: Hey, look! Those people look really familiar…

**K**: DUDE!! GET BACK TO WORK!!! WE NEED YOU TO DO THE BILLS!!  
**V**: YEAH!! I ALSO NEED YOU TO PICK UP SOME STUFF FOR ME!!!

**A**: I don't know any of these people though!!!!

**Andy**: …I hate this

**A**: WORK SLAVES WORK!!! CLEAN THIS PLACE UP OR YOU GET NO FOOD!!!!!!

* * *

**Narrator**: Jenny, after learning that Adrianne was still alive, sent some assassins to kill her, after firing Nancy. The assassins never made it back. The rest of the American Branch had lots of friends who came over every day the assassins were there. They dressed up their "friends" in Adrianne's clothes and while the assassins were busy killing the friends, the American Branch killed them. Jenny, getting angrier by day, decided that since Adrianne loves apples (I think that this is a false statement!!) went out as an old lady in disguise. Of course, being the RETARD she is, Adrianne stupidly takes an obviously poisoned apple and eats it.

**A**: Well, you're obviously up to no good and this apple is obviously poisoned, BUT FRIENDSHIP WILL SAVE ME!!! (bites into apple)

**Narrator**: BUT FRIENDSHIP WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!!!!!

**J:** VOICE!!! GO AWAY!!! You're not needed!!!

**Narrator**: The American Branch came back from their day jobs, they need money, only to find Adrianne lying on the floor, kind of dead…As any loving "family" would do, they celebrated for two days. They built a coffin(s) and shoved her into there after their celebration. As they were shoving the grave into the ground, a random carriage that was driven by some guy in a frog hat, which I want very much, came.

**F**: Hey, sempai, I found it!

**AB**: WTF??!!!

**B**: Shishishishi so Wonyoung wasn't lying. Fran beat the crap out of these people.

(about a good 20 minutes later)

**B**: now to wake up the princess. (Opens coffin. Finds another coffin.)

(about a good 10 coffins later)

(Belphagor leans in to kiss her)

(Adrianne wakes up at the exact moment and bangs head on Belphagor… RUN AWAY!!)

**Narrator**: Okay… Um SOMEHOW Adrianne and Belphagor end up together, Jenny gives up killing Adrianne because Death hates Adrianne for some strange reason… THE END!!! FINALLY GEEZ!!!

* * *

Okay, so like, I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S JUST YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!

A side note: The narrator is Cindi. She got so pissed off at this that she was yelling at us during this!!!!!!~

Cindi: No i wasn't

Me: Okay, then Cindi can be very good at yelling at me to do things properly.


End file.
